final o comienzo? oneshot
by tantei-Shina
Summary: ran se encuentra con alguien en la segunda parte de su carta, sufre como nunca antes, preo tmb tiene sensaciones k jamas olvidara, kien es esa persona? capitulo 2
1. Chapter 1

Final o comienzo?

Han pasado tres años… tres años que ojala no hubiesen pasado, primero fue perder al amor de mi vida, luego mi madre murió junto a mi padre en un accidente de coche… conan desapareció, sus padres se lo llevaron a los Ángeles. No lo entiendo, las únicas personas a las que mas me han importado las he perdido, perdí a shinichi, a conan, a mi padre y a mi madre… a quien más puedo perder? A sonoko? También la perdí… ahora estoy sola en esta agencia, en la que mi padre siempre veía esos conciertos de su cantante favorita… Yoko Okino.. Tuvo ella algo que ver en la muerte de mis padres… las apariencias engañan, siempre lo había pensado, pero nunca pensé que de esta manera… tal vez sea cierto lo que dijo el inspector megure… un simple accidente… pero como creerlo cuando ya me ha pasado de todo? Perdí a mis amigos a mi compañero… a quienes me dieron la vida… ojala nunca me la hubieran dado, jamás hubiera sufrido de esta manera, pero supongo que debía pasar por este dolor… aun le amo, le quiero todavía, no puedo olvidar su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, su manía por holmes… le extraño, lo necesito a mi lado, antes siempre estaba a mi lado, ayudándome y protegiéndome de todo, siempre estaba allí, nunca me dejaba sola, ni un momento, por eso me enamore de él.

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, cuando llovía y no llevaba paraguas siempre me acompañaba a casa para que no me constipara, y cuando no venían a recogerme shinichi me invitaba a su casa, recierto todas las veces que shinichi me decía que me quería mucho… pero yo no lo entendía, no sabia si era amor verdadero o amor de amigos, yo no lo entendía, tal vez solo lo tomaba como una broma de niños. Pero por que no le acepte en aquel momento? Miedo? Tal vez, por nuestra amistad? No creo..No lo se, nunca sabré la razón. Pero eso no importa ya, ya nada importa, todo se acabo, ya nada existe para mi, deje de sentir hace mucho, por eso escribo esta carta, para que quien quiera leerla se de cuenta de lo mucho que pasé, algún día alguien la leerá, tal vez sea Shinichi, Shinichi? que digo? El jamás leería una carta escrita por mi, el jamás la leerá, el esta muerto, igual que conan y mis padres, todos están muertos, Sonoko? Tampoco… me dejo sola cuando se fue con makoto… como iba ella a leer ahora la carta de una antigua amiga? Para nada… sonoko no revive los viejos recuerdos, por que iba a revivirlos ahora?

Estoy de camino a la casa de shinichi, mientras escribo todo lo que siento y pienso, aun no me creo que todo esto me este pasando, hay alguien en la verja de su casa, esta lloviendo, quien puede quedarse bajo la lluvia en ese lugar? Es un chico, pero no lo reconozco, lleva ropa americana y esta sentado, no puedo ver su cara, la tiene bajada, como si estuviese triste, mientras sigo escribiendo estoy avanzando, cada vez me acerco más al chico, su pelo me suena, me recuerda a alguien, pero a quien? Tal vez a el? Por que no dejo de amarle? Que me a echo el para tener estos sentimientos? El no me quiere, por que tengo yo que quererle? Tal por que soy una idiota, ahora escribe algo en el suelo con tiza, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo, no puedo leerlo bien, pero pone mi nombre, se ha levantado, y a levantado su mirada, no puede ser… ha vuelto… ahora estoy a su lado, el no me ha visto porque cuando yo llegaba el se estaba dando la vuelta, miro al suelo, las letras están borrosas pero pueden leerse

- "Te amo, Ran" - susurró

Levante mi mirada hacia el, el escucho mi susurro y se dio la vuelta, no habían cambiado esos ojos azules de los que un día me enamore, seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo chico que conocí, pero su mirada era tan profunda como un abismo, y reflejaba en ella muchísima tristeza, lagrimas recorrían su rostro aparte de la lluvia que caía, que era aquello que estaba sintiendo? Me daba pena? O es que lo quiero tanto como para no poder verlo llorar? Debe ser eso, lo quiero, más que a mi vida, un corto nombre salio de mis labios sin querer.

- Conan…

El afirmo, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que el era conan, pero que nunca me lo dijo por alguna razón, ahora eso no importa, estamos frente a frente, lagrimas salen de mis ojos, no lo entiendo, si debería estar feliz por volver a verle, pero algo me dice que puedo volver a perderle, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, tal vez sea cierto, solo una cosa me lo dirá…

- esto es un sueño? – susurré como pude

El solo me negó con su mirada, mi corazón me dice que le crea, pero mi pensamiento me dice lo contrario, que no le crea, que le eje atrás, que le olvide como el lo hizo, su mirada esta fijada en mis ojos, no deja de mirarme, que debería hacer? Quizás levantarme de este sueño y decirle "te amo"? o quedarme quieta esperando su reacción? No lo se, no se nada, solo se que lo amo más que a nada en este mundo

- Te extrañe mucho… - dijo por fin mi compañero de calle – nunca imagine que pudiese extrañar tanto a alguien

Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, sus ojos estaban inundados de ellas, lentamente sus piernas comenzaron a andar en dirección recta, su mirada estaba puesta en mi, que debo hacer? Era mi única pregunta, como podía reaccionar? Estamos a escasos pasos el uno del otro, que pasa? Por que? Donde vas? Shinichi bajo su cabeza, había pasado de largo, ahora estaba yo sola en aquel lugar, en frente de su casa, poco a poco mis ojos no aguantaban abiertos, lentamente se fueron cerrando por las inmensas lagrimas, por que paso de largo? Que he vuelto a hacer mal? Me a dejado, era cierto, iba a volver a dejarme, pero me deje un mero recuerdo todo esto, un "te extrañé mucho" fui algo en su vida un día, pero eso acabo, todo acabo, ahora el ha vuelto a los Ángeles, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Los días pasaban lentos y pesarosos, le había visto otra vez, pero de nada me servia, le había perdido, para siempre, ahora estoy tumbada en esta cama, sola, sin comer ni beber, no puedo dejar de pensar en aquello, en aquel "te extrañe…" que me dijo shinichi, por que no me levanto de aquí y voy a buscarlo? Por que no lo hago? Es miedo por verlo con otra? O es miedo a que me diga " te extrañé, pero ya no te amo"? estoy harta de tantas preguntas sin respuesta, de estar sola en esa pequeña casa, estoy harta de todo, harta… de vivir.

Ahora camino firme, si, e conseguido vencerme a mi misma y levantarme de allí, me comí lo primero que vi y bebí algo de agua, y sin rumbo comencé a caminar por las calles de la inmensa ciudad, no tenia un rumbo concreto, entonces por que acabe en aquella casa? Se levantaba grande y majestuosa como un castillo delante de una haraposa sirvienta, el era el príncipe y yo la haraposa sirvienta. La puerta se abrió, y el estaba allí, mi príncipe había salido. Tenia la cabeza gacha, en la mano llevaba un pequeño cartel, se dirigió al medio del jardín, apretó los puños y me miró, de sus labios salio un corto "lo siento" con pesadez, o al menos yo lo note así, colocó que el pequeño cartel en el que ponía "se vende", abrí mis ojos tanto como pude y me precipite a la lúgubre reja oxidada del tiempo, grite una y mil veces su nombre, "shinichi, shinichi por que?" pero no obtuve mi respuesta, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, al tiempo que la lluvia hacia su pequeño acto de presencia. Shinichi cerro la puerta tras de sí, y a mi me dejo allí sola, llorando sin consuelo, bajo la lluvia fría, poco a poco las gotas de lluvia se tornaban de un color blanquecino y redondo, ahora caía nieve, mis mejillas estaban rosas del inmenso frío y mis ojos no podían derrochar más lagrimas.

Mis manos comenzaron a resbalar por la verja que comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve, y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad, en un ultimo pequeño esfuerzo me levanté y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban grité lo que nunca dije.

- shinichi… ¡TE AMO!

Pero shinichi no salió, eran mis últimas fuerzas, ya no puedo más. Estoy tirada en el suelo… escribiendo como puedo, la carta siempre me acompaña, siempre escribo lo que pasa, pero por que? El ha pasado de mi, ahora estoy tirada en el suelo y la nieve comienza a cubrirme todo el cuerpo, si nadie me ayuda… este será mi final…


	2. Chapter 2

Donde estoy? Susurré tumbada en una cama mientras oía unos pasos que a medida que se acercaban más los reconocía, era él, si era shinichi, lo tenia a mí lado, estaba tumbada en su cama, con un paño de agua posado en mi frente, en sus ojos se leía lo preocupado que estaba por mi, nos mirábamos, pero el apartó sus ojos de los míos y se levanto de la silla que había al lado de la cama y camino unos metros por la habitación, yo gire mi cabeza y mire a la ventana, shinichi estaba parado en un punto de la habitación, su cabeza estaba baja y su flequillo no dejaba ver su mirada. Shinichi pasó asiducho tiempo, mientras yo esperaba algo, cuando me encontré más decidida me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla e irme, pero entonces el habló,

- por qué? – preguntó al fin

- por qué, qué? – dije yo firme

- por que me haces esto… Ran?

No pude responder, el era el menos indicado para preguntarme algo así, pero lo hizo, tuvo valor, yo me giré a el, solo pude ver lagrimas en su cara, no me dejaba ver sus ojos, no se cuanto tiempo pasó en ese momento, tal vez horas, minutos o tan solo segundos, solo se que para mi fue una eternidad… no sabia como romper aquel silencio, y sin darme yo cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos azules. Hasta que al fin las palabras salieron de mis labios

- que es lo que te he hecho? No cuentas la de veces que yo lloré por ti? – dije con mi mirada al frente y mis ojos lagrimosos

- yo a ti te veía llorar, es cierto, pero yo también lloraba, y eso tu no lo sabias…

Mis lágrimas se secaron de repente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como mil cañones de guerra. Shinichi jamás había llorado, como iba a llorar por mí? "No puedo creerte" dije con firmeza mientras andaba en dirección a el, levante mi mano y con rapidez golpee la mejilla de shinichi, este quedó inmóvil, "por que?" Susurré, "por que no me respondes?" pero no me contestó, shinichi tenia su cara volteada y no me miraba, mis ojos volvía a estar llorosos y mi mano ahora estaba roja por la fuerte cachetada que le di. Pero no se movió, sin pensarlo dos veces salí de aquella habitación y me apoyé en la puerta a llorar en silencio, no se por que pero supe que shinichi había caído derrumbado al suelo y no mucho después oí sus sollozos y sus susurros llamándome. Deje de llorar, no quería llorar más, justo cuando me levanté para marcharme oí como algo metálico, parecido a un cuchillo, caía al suelo, no pude reaccionar, pero lo intenté, con las pocas fuerzas k tenia abrí la puerta con cuidado, para de inmediato caer al suelo llorando desconsolada, en el suelo se encontraba shinichi sangrando, se había cortado las venas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no pude evitarlo, un sonoro grito salio de mi garganta, desesperado por que alguien lo oyera y viniera en mi ayuda, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie acudía, shinichi cada vez estaba más pálido y la sangre no cesaba de salir, como pude rompí una tira de mi vestido y conseguí vendarle la muñeca, pero no por eso dejo de salir la sangre, los nervios se apoderaban de mi, en aquella habitación no había nada con lo que curar a shinichi, salí corriendo y me dirigí a alguna de las muchas habitaciones de la casa para buscar algo con lo que parar su hemorragia, nada, no había nada, volví a la habitación, con la mirada baja, me imaginaba lo peor, entré, el no estaba, me quede paralizada, de repente se cerro la puerta y me giré, era shinichi estaba sudando por todo el cuerpo, se puso delante mío haciéndome apoyar en la pequeña puerta, su mirada era fija, sus brazos estaba colocados paralelos el uno al otro en la puerta, me tenia solo para el, ahora era suya, y yo no podía hacer nada, inevitablemente ahora era en cuerpo y alma de shinichi, su cabeza comenzó a acercarse y su mano agarraba mi cara, paso uno de sus dedos por mis labios mientras cada vez sus labios estaban mas cerca de los míos, ahora sus labios se unían con los míos en lo que se suponía debía ser un beso apasionado, pero algo lo interrumpió, shinichi se separó rápidamente de mi y se sujetaba con fuerza su pecho, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor profundo, shinichi solo sintió ese dolor durante dos minutos mas o menos, ya que después cayó al suelo con los ojos como platos y sin respiración, cuando me tenia cerca suyo no dejaba de sangrar, eso a provocado su muerte, pero por que ese dolor? No lo se, y nunca lo sabré, le di la vuelta a su cuerpo y cerré sus ojos, me coloque encima suyo, quería verlo frente a frente de nuevo, poco a poco baje mi cabeza mientras cerraba mis ojos, cuando me encontré a escasos centímetros de sus labios me pare y abrí mis ojos, una lagrima caía de sus ojos, en ese momento no me lo pensé más y le bese, ese seria mi ultimo beso, o al menos eso pensaba, cuando me fui a levantar algo me sujetó la cintura, le miré, pues mi mirada estaba cubierta por mi pelo y llena de lagrimas, sus brazos abrazaban mi cintura, mientras que sus ojos me miraban con dulce tristeza, una de mis tantas lagrimas cayó en su mejilla, sus brazos me acercaban más a el, lentamente, pues las fuerzas no le acompañaban, poco a poco nuestros labios se entrelazaron fundiéndonos en un profundo y apasionado beso lleno de amor de el uno y el otro, minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos dándonos amor mutuo, gimiendo como nunca antes, no puedo describir lo que sentí ese día cuando deje mi virginidad atrás con la persona que más amaba.

Después de aquello, shinichi paso 2 semanas ingresado en el hospital beika, no fuimos conscientes de su perdida de sangre, y aquellas acciones abrieron más su herida, lo más extraño es que el se desmayó cuando terminamos, y me susurró un hermoso "te amo, te quiero, y no te olvidare"

Ahora vivimos juntos, y mutuamente enfrentamos nuestros peligros y temores unidos, pero aun así, ese dolor que yo sentí aquellos años nunca se irá de mi corazón

Que pensáis? Que este es el final? Os equivocáis, no, no lo es, mi sufrimiento no acabo aquel día, mi sufrimiento acabo el día 4 de marzo de hace 5 años, me duele contarlo, pero quiero desahogarme y liberar todo lo que llevo dentro.

Era una mañana de un 4 de marzo de hace 5 años, shinichi y yo salíamos de nuestra casa, felices, como dos recién casados, habíamos decidido ir a tropical land, para revivir los buenos y también malos momentos que pasamos allí, íbamos de atracción en atracción, divirtiéndonos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, nos paramos a comer en un pequeño jardín del lugar, comimos bien, como todos los días, jugando el uno con el otro, dándonos besos de vez en cuando, hasta que ella apareció, con ese aspecto aparentemente sencillo y hermoso, como si fuese un ángel, cabello corto de color castaño claro, ojos marrones y fríos como el hielo, sin lugar a dudas era una asesina desde hace ya tiempo, nos alejamos de ese lugar, Shiho… ese era su nombre, Shiho miyano, más conocida como ¡Sherry!

- que de tiempo, Kudo – dijo con ironía la castaña

Aquel lugar era lúgubre, quedaba perfecto para la escena que íbamos a vivir, era una vieja fábrica abandonada, nos comenzó a explicar ella, allí se juntaron siempre los hombres de negro, o la organización oscura, como también los llamaban, me agarre fuertemente a la mano de Shinichi el me correspondió, Sherry levantó su brazo en el que llevaba una 9 milímetros, shinichi se puso delante de mi, quería protegerme, el arma se disparó y una bala atravesó el pecho de shinichi haciéndolo caer al suelo, una mancha de sangre no tardo en crecer alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Shinichi

Shiho sonrió, limpió el arma y la tiró cerca de nosotros, la "muerte" de Shinichi me había afectado de tal manera que cogí un guante que llevaba en mi bolsillo y cogí la pistola corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡¡¡¡SHERRY!!!! – grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras terminaba de poner la pistola en el lateral de su cabeza, de manera que pareciese que Shiho se había suicidado

Shiho no pudo responder, antes de que ella lo hiciera yo ya había disparado el arma, para cuando volví en si, mi cara y parte de mi cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sangre. Deje el arma en el suelo con miedo y retrocedí hasta que algo me paró por la espalda, Shinichi estaba detrás de mi, con la mirada baja y lagrimas en sus ojos, su manos puesta en su dolorido pecho a causa de la bala y con signos de sufrimiento en su rostro, no pude mirarle a los ojos, solo pude derrumbarme delante suyo y susurrar un enorme "lo siento" no obtuve respuesta, mis ojos no cesaban de llorar y el no podía ni mirarme, para un detective… lo peor que le podía pasar era que su ser más querido se convirtiera en una asesina. Shinichi comenzó a dar pequeños susurros, hasta que por fin pudo decirlo

- no.. No has podido ser capaz… - susurraba con la voz quebrada

Intente disculparme, pero fue inútil, Shinichi me dijo lo peor que nadie podía haberme dicho jamás "TE ODIO RAN" esas palabras aun resuenan en mi mente, ya han pasado 5 años de aquello… y esa fue la última vez que le vi…

Como pasa el tiempo… empecé a escribir esta carta hace casi 7 años y aún la sigo… contando todas mis penas y malos sufrimientos…

Estoy sola… siempre estaré sola, al igual que esta casa, esta vacía, tan vacía como se quedó cuando mi padre y conan desaparecieron de aquí… Conan? Pero que digo? Conan nunca existió, conan siempre fue Shinichi, nunca dejó de serlo, ahora lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora comprendo el porqué siempre me protegía, el porqué de sus palabras, de sus actos, de que siempre se pusiese colorado cuando llevaba alguna falda corta o estaba en bañador… el porqué… se negaba a bañarse conmigo… era porque era él… porque era Shinichi…

Necesito que alguien me diga que he de hacer, sé que sigue en Tokio, que sigue viviendo allí, en su gran mansión, que nunca la abandonó, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que me rechace, de que no vuelva a mirarme a la cara, tengo miedo…

Comentarios autora xD: se ruega que no me maten xD la conti que le sigue a esta la estoy modificando xD, lamentablemente me pilláis en fase de comienzo de anginas por lo k mi humor no esta muy por arriba y esta mas bien por los suelos xD por lo k si se escapa alguna lagrimilla por ay… echadle las culpas a las anginas xD

Bye y gracias por leer


End file.
